


Liam's regret.

by montselech



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montselech/pseuds/montselech
Summary: In one of Liam's fury attacks, he makes Theo leave Beacon Hills. Once the heat of the moment is over and Derek is involved along with the rest of the pack Liam realize what a big mistake he made but now he doesn't know if he will ever get the chance to fixed it... or if he even want too after all Theo is the bad guy so why should they care if he left, right?





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is having a bad day which only worsens when he is pair with Theo Raken for a biology project, by the end of the classes Liam is on edge and take it out on Theo. Now everyone has to deal with the little beta short temper outcome especially Liam and Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I write with the purpose of posting it. This is still a WIP, so be patients with me, please. All critics, suggestions and all are welcome and encouraged just be civil I will be too.  
> English is NOT my first language so if I made mistakes be free to point them out.  
> I have the basic plot of this and some written but I might make changes or completely change the story from the original plot BUT the trigger will be the same no matter what: Liam will be an ass and Theo will leave Beacon Hills. The rest is a mystery to all of us and also Derek and Theo will be super good friends to the point that Derek sees Theo as a little brother. Those two aspects are a must, the rest who knows.  
> I don't know if I will write explicit smut or not but if there is I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapter I don't like to spoil things by over tagging but if it is requested I will be adding tags as the work progress.  
> Also, I'm not a huge fan of first person POV but I might add it at some point although I very much doubt it. I also don't like fics that are full of conversations and not backstory or descriptions so I will jump between dialogs and descriptions hopefully that's ok and balanced enough.

It had been 3 months since all the chaos at Beacon Hills had been once again put to rest, and things were finally at peace. Surprisingly enough everyone had survived and was living a normal life –as normal as a were-creature could expect–.  
Liam was back at school without the fear of being shoot or stab by a classmate along with Mason, Corey, Nolan and to everyone astonishment, Theo had returned too. The chimera had a few credits missing in order to get his high school diploma although why did he want one was a mystery to all.  
Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia had already left for their respective plans. Just the members of “The Puppy Pack”, Derek, Peter, and Theo remain at Beacon Hills.  
It was an apparently regular day to Liam expect that nothing was ok. He was late to school, he missed breakfast and he had biology which was his least favorite class and the fact that Theo was in it and was a straight A+ student just annoyed little beta even more so he was especially snappy when the chimera and him were pair together for a project so he had overreacted and act like a complete douche when Theo had asked what topic should they pick and when could they do it. Theo had taken the attack with remarkable grace and just brush the teen short temper and pick the topic himself and that had been the end of everything… or so the beta had wished.  
Later at lunch when Liam was sitting with Mase and Corey he saw from the corner of his eye that Nolan and Theo were sitting together in the more recluse part of the cafeteria in friendly silence which wasn’t all that rare really ever since the chimera return to school the human had altered his free time following Theo around like a savior (which he was as far as the human was concern) and trying to make things right with Scott’s pack. Liam growl without realizing until Mase point it out he didn’t understand how anyone could be fooled by Theo, Nolan knew about his past Liam had told him himself and Nolan had ignored him saying that everybody made mistakes but in the end Theo had saved his life from Liam and give his dead friend a peaceful last moments and he would always be grateful to the chimera for it. Liam had said that once he was betrayed by the chimera he would be there ready to say “I told you so” but months had passed and so far nothing nefarious had happened and Theo remains good. Liam was losing his mind I agreed with Nolan that Theo had help and had saved both of them but still he wouldn’t be trick twice and he refused to give the killer of his alpha a second chance and once again he was mad and frustrated and this time it was Theo’s fault so Liam been the angry teen that he decided that it was time to put the going to show everybody the truth behind Theo… luckily the bell stopped him but he would unmask him at the end of classes.  
So here he was waiting by Theo’s truck ready to make him drop the act. And there he was the core of all his trouble the evil chimera himself walking like he owns the place.  
–oh! Hey Liam, I was looking for you. Mason said you had already left– the chimera said as soon as he was a few steps away from Liam while pulling away the keys to his truck. –I wanted to ask you when could we start the project or if you prefer to split the work and just joining both sides? – He continues like he couldn’t read Liam chemosignals or just didn’t care about his obvious angry state.  
–The project? Seriously? You expect me to believe that you truly care about the biology assignment? Uh? Don’t you mean to ask about my alpha weakness or you are waiting to see how long it takes for us to let our guard down to strike and take us out? Uh? What is it Theo because last time I check high school diplomas were not a requirement in hell."- the wolf snap ignoring the way the chimera tensed at the mention of hell. Still the chimera wouldn’t take the bait and attack back so he just rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the little wolf and went to open his door and move on, he would do the work alone and keep avoiding the beta there were only so many times someone could listen to some variation of the same conversation, the constant stinky eye and murmurs “behind” his back before snapping and showing the beta how bad he could be. He would have left Beacon Hills and never look back if not for Derek. He came back for Derek and he wouldn't leave unless Derek asked him to. But his plan of leaving was interrupted by the ball of anger that was Liam and before he could say something he was pushed back unto the truck and was being yell attacked by Liam. –" **I shouldn’t have brought you back! I should have listened to Scott and Malia when they said that you should be in hell rooting like the murderous backstabbing asshole you are! I shouldn’t have broken the sword! I knew it was a trap!** A trick to remain here and screw us over… but we needed the help and you knew things that none of us did and we could  use you as bait if nothing else and then you would have been useful if not at our side by being the distraction needed to save one of us… but then you didn’t die and were actually helpful and Scott allowed you to go instead of sending you back and I hoped you would run away and left us in peace **but you didn’t!** you came back to school and I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop and you to kill one of the people I care about and be responsible for it and I can’t let myself relax because you will take the opportunity and I just want you gone of my school… my town... **MY LIFE!** so I can enjoy the peace that I know won’t last long! What gives you the right to scape hell and be a normal student... A GOOD STUDENT, when you took the lives of so many: **YOUR SISTER INCLUDED!** "- He pointed a finger at Theo and stab him with it like he could killed him with it -"You think that just because you saved me and the others, because you were capable of caring of another backstabbing psychopath like you proved anything? Well, let me tell you that **it doesn’t**. We will never forget! We will never stop distrusting you! We will never let you be part of the pack… I WILL NEVER STOP WAITING FOR THE REAL THEO TO BETRAY US!!! And when he does I will be ready and sword or not I will send you back to the hole you should have never crawl out of!- Theo was stunned it wasn’t the first time that Liam had had an outbreak with him but it had never been so raw and explosive. Theo doubt Liam had even breath during his whole rambling although he couldn’t deny anything, so finally once that he had recovered he just blink said “very well” brushed Liam off and got into his truck intending to leaving and never coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! one last thing. I did watch Teen Wolf although it wasn't my favorite show or anything so I don't remember a lot of things and I will purposely change a lot, for example, Derek WILL be a true Alpha because I always thought it was BS that Scott was one and not Derek and that Derek lost his alpha status, Derek will NOT be part of the McCall because he doesn't want to. He is fine on his own unless is his pack. I also might add one more eye color to the were-creatures being purple when they are born instead of gold, but that is undecided.  
> Any other things that need explication or that I change from canon will be explained during the course of the story unless someone directly ask about it or is something that I don't know how to explain in a fluid way in the story then it will be explained in the notes at the end but I do plan on explaining everything in the story. even if it's later on.


	2. The Aftermath of the Battle (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Theo once the town was free of threats? with no more Wild Hunt, Hunters and Anuk-Ite what will be of the chimera? there is no sword to send him back to hell, would he had to fight his way out of Beacon Hills? He just wants to live!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be focused on Theo and what he did after the Anuk-Ite was defeat and the three months before Liam outburst. 
> 
> As always all feedback, mistakes, suggestions and all are welcome and encouraged. I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone.

Theo drove back to Derek’s place in a haze. He was feeling too much to really know what he was doing. He couldn’t take Liam’s words out of his mind, but how could he? They were true after all. He always knew this but hoped that just like Derek the others would eventually see that he wasn’t pure evil but just a scare sickly and lost kid who made too many mistakes for his age and would never be able to forget. He shouldn't have retuned. He shouldn't have listened to Derek and return to a place where he had nothing... no-one. He was better at his small room the basement of Caitlin lovely dinner. 

\--- back to the end of the battle against the Anuk-Ite and the hunters---

As soon as all the different attacks were over Theo had been sure he was going back to hell with his sister, sword or no sword, and he almost was. But then Scott had said that they didn’t kill people –unlike him– and that without the sword they couldn’t send him back –yet, and that they –he– couldn’t forget that when it mattered instead of running away or turning on them Theo had helped them so he was free to go but if he did anything to hurt one of his own or anyone else he was going to go after him and send him back. So Theo had got into his truck and drove with the intention of leaving B.H. for good.  
He even made it as far as the next town but then he couldn’t go any further and not only because his truck was out of gas and his clothes were a mess and he had no other or money to buy more, but because he didn’t deserve a fresh start somewhere else new, where nobody knew his past. That would be cheating and Theo was done with tricking fate when he is sent back to hell –and he was sure he would eventually, guys with as much blood as him don’t get a happy ever after– he was going with a clearer conscience and maybe… just maybe, Tara would let him rest one or two nights between taking her heart back and tormenting him nonstop. He didn’t dare to hope much.  
He was about to go out of his truck and see if he could do a few jobs for some gas to go back when a knocking at his window stop him. His first instinct was run. He was sure Malia and Stiles had tracked him down and were going to killed him but then he remembered that that wasn’t their style, so he took a deep breath to relax his racing heart and turn. There was a woman in her mid-forties, early-fifties smiling at him. He took one last calming breath and opened his window.  
– “Hey sweetie, are you ok? Did you get lost? – the friendly lady said to him, but just as soon as her eyes land on his status her eyes widen and she start asking questions full of concern and Theo was freaking out.  
–“I’m fine, I swear” – He hurriedly explained he didn’t want to preoccupy the nice lady he didn’t deserve her concern. –“I’m not hurt the clothes are just broken and I haven’t had a chance of washing them and don’t have more at the moment” – it wasn’t a lie just not the full truth. He just needed to reassure the lady so he could go back to his plan. At least he knew no-one at Beacon Hills would pay any attention to him unless it was to move his truck.  
–“Why don’t you go change at home, dear? And why are your clothes in that state? Are you sure everything is fine? You seem lost and in need of help” – She continues and Theo wanted to snort at the last statement but it was true. He _was_ lost and in need of help, he just didn’t dare to ask for it. As if reading his thoughts the lady – who's named Theo still didn’t knew– face soften and she smiled like a mother would to a son. –“Come on, dear, follow me. I live a few buildings down this street. There you can take a shower, change your clothes and eat something, come on”– and without waiting for his response she started walking. Theo was considering just ignore the whole exchange, but he didn’t want to be rude. He promised himself that if he ever left that hell he was trapped on. He would change and she had been so nice she didn’t deserve his rudeness, so Theo took his keys and left the truck and catch up with the nice lady.  
–“Thanks, uhm, I don’t even know your name, and here you are ready to help me” – Theo said as soon as he was walking next to her. –but you really don’t need to do this, I will figure something out. I always do.” – He finished.  
–“Oh dear is no trouble at all, I wouldn’t have offered if it was and my name is Caitlin.” – She smiled reassuringly and add almost as an afterthought – “Everyone needs help sometimes”–.  
–“uh, thanks. I’m Theo by the way.”  
The two of them walked in silence for a few more minutes until they reach an old building a little damage by the time but beautiful never the less and enter Caitlin apartment. As soon as they were inside Caitlin were rushing Theo to the bath and going to the kitchen to make something for him to eat.  
Theo took a short but refreshing shower, put his clothes back on and went to find Caitlin in the kitchen still cooking stuff. –“oh hey dear, I made eggs, bacon, toast bread and there are cookies, cereal and milk, come, take a sit and eat you must be starving. When was the last time you had a good meal, Theo?” – She said as soon as she heard Theo exist the bathroom but before he could answer she looked up and saw once again the state of his clothes and went on. –“Jesus Theo! That clothes are in a worse condition than I first thought, wait here I think I have something from my nephew somewhere” – and once again she was gone before Theo could muster a word of refusal. When she returned she brought a pair of jeans a t-shirt with some weird red mechanic fox that Theo had never heard or seen of… it was oddly normal and Theo loved it! He had never been normal, even before the Dread Doctors he was too nerdy and sickly to do normal things and until he met Scott and Stiles when he was 7, he had never had friends. And even though he always felt like an intruder and a little like an outsider when he was with them he would always appreciate the chance they took with him by letting him known something he had wished for his whole life. He knew that he would die soon. He was always sick and every little thing was more and more dangerous and the chances of a donator were pretty slim. but he was ready, he had been for a while. He would go with no regrets, he had made friends and his sister keep giving him hope and being there for him at least one of the two siblings had everything everyone could want for health, love, friends, beauty. She would be better once he was gone. Theo must have spent too much time spaced out because suddenly Caitlin was in front of him touching his shoulder and saying something that Theo’s brain couldn’t decipher. He shook his head and focused on the words Caith was saying. –“… Theo, dear, are you ok? If you don’t like the clothes I could search for something else although I’m not sure I have any is just until we go to the mall and buy something else the things you are wearing don’t work anymore they need to go to the trash but…”– Jeez, she was panicking, Theo could smell the anxiety and worry oozing of her. He felt like the biggest asshole on earth. –“I’m sorry Caitlin, I got lost in thought, the clothes are more than perfect and you really shouldn’t worry anymore. You have done more than enough for me, I really don’t deserve it. I will find a way to pay you back and as soon as I get something to wear that is not full of holes I will return this, I’m sure your nephew will want them back.” – Theo smile and took the clothes. –“Nonsense, that kid has more clothes than he needs and if I must be honest I don’t think he knows he left them here. They are yours now and you don’t have to pay me back, is my pleasure. Now go and change and let’s eat before everything gets cold, hurry!"–  
It had been two weeks since Caitlin had pretty much saved him and she was a Godsend present to him… ignoring the fact that Theo was sure there was no God otherwise, he would have died and not his sister.  
It turns out that Caitlin owned a small cafeteria a few blocks up from her house she was returning from there when she found Theo. And being the lovely lady that she was she offered Theo a job as a waiter and a small room that was in the basement of the cafeteria... so there he was, getting ready to start his day, his shift didn’t start until 12 and he still had time so he went out to take a small walk around the neighborhood without knowing that at his returned his life would change once again just like it had when he met Caitlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on making this chapter this long it was supposed to be shorter and very quick just to show what Theo did between in those months and what was the reason of his returned but then I could stop and I didn't want to chop it either so I decide to make at least a two part chapter dedicated to Theo after the battle... but don't worry we will go back to Liam and the ramifications of his attack soon enough we will also learn what's going on with the little beta he is not being an ass just for the kicks of it. is he?  
> I tried to show how broken Theo feels and how underdeserving he thinks he is. He is truly sorry for everything and he regrets his actions especially his sister death with all his -her- heart. He really wants to do go there is no ulterior motive. I will keep going back and forth for a while with the self-hatred but he will get better.


	3. The Aftermath of the Battle (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo runs into Derek who surprised him not only because he wasn't there to drag him back to Beacon Hills and kill him but because he saw a new side of Theo that no one saw and made him an offer that sounds too good to be true. maybe it was, should he trust the ex-Alpha and hope for the best? was it a ploy to keep him close until the sword was repaired? was he being honest and just giving Theo a second chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! yay! I don't think I will be keeping this rhythm of updates for much longer but I promise I will try to post as often as possible, meanwhile enjoy the next chapter.  
> Like always all feedback, support, and everything is welcome and encourage.

–“Theo, darling, there you are! Is 10 to 12 and you weren’t here ready for your shift. I was starting to get worried” – Caitlin teased him like she always did about being too early. Theo just shook his head amused and went to put on his “uniform” but in reality, it was just a black apron and a white polo that he was already wearing.  
No one noticed the way the guy sitting at a far corner tensed and snap at the mention of the name.  
No one at Beacon Hills had heard or seen Theo since the end of the battle and no one would have guess here he was… working and joking with a lovely lady like Caitlin.  
–“Yes, very funny, Caith, what can I say, I can’t be late. I have rent to pay and a very strict boss that will take every minute I’m late out of my paycheck” – He joked right back knowing that Caitlin would follow the joke but don’t take offense since none of that was true.  
–“It sounds horrible hon, I’m so sorry for you situation luckily school will start soon again and you will get a break from this awful landlord and boss.” Right on track, she kept the joke without missing a bit. Theo hasn’t mentioned that he wasn’t planning on going back to school, he knew she would talk him into going back and he wouldn’t be able to say no so he just let the topic drop like always.  
Derek listen to Theo and Caitlin banter back and forth without believing that this was the same evil chimera that killed his friend and tricked all of the pack (except Stiles but that was no surprise, the human was very mistrustful of pretty much everyone. Especially does who he saw as a threat to his best friend) and who had fought at their side defeating the last foe they faced. He seemed like such a normal teen nothing like the devil he had heard nonstop from everybody in the McCall pack, especially his cousin and Stiles. If he hadn’t met the boy before he would have thought it was a coincidence, is not like there was just one Theo in the whole world but no, it was him, Derek was sure. He was still considering what to do, should he leave and pretend he didn’t saw the chimera, should he call Scott’s pack and let them know, should he take Theo back, ignore him? But before he could made a decision Caitlin decide for him.  
–“Derek, love, would you like more coffee?”– She asked from the other side of the bar, and Derek knew there was no way Theo hadn’t heard with how fast he turned (even by a supernatural creature) with his eyes wide with fear and his body full of tension. And just like that with one look at Theo, Derek was hit with the reality… Theo didn’t seem like the evil creature they talk because he wasn’t at least not anymore. He truly was just a young boy with too much baggage and in desperate need of some peace, in any form he could achieved it, and now it was in the form of a playful waiter who owed too much to a nice lady that gave him the opportunity no one else did. And as fast as that realization hit him he took a decision he didn’t know was an option.  
–“Yes, I would Caitlin, thanks.” – Derek answer –“And Theo would you bring me a muffin with the coffee, please, you know I like blueberries over nuts” – He added before Theo could flee or put in action whatever plan he had. It was just to let him known he knew who he was and that he was safe. If he had planned on killing him or something he wouldn’t have admitted to known Theo. He just hoped Theo would understand it that way and not see it as an open threat. In response, Theo’s eyes narrow for a brief second until he reached a conclusion, Derek just prayed it was one that didn’t involve blood or chasing the chimera. –“Sure, Derek I do know how you are with nuts after all”– Theo answered and Derek sighed with relief. That was until they heard a squeal from Caitlin that brought them back to the reality.  
–“Oh, my! Theo!! Why didn’t you tell me you knew Derek? I would have let you sit with him and catch up, the cafeteria is practically empty. Is ok, go sit with him for a while! Don’t be rude to your friend.”- Theo wanted to protest to make an excuse but he couldn’t find one. Thankfully it was Derek who saved his ass by saying that he didn’t want to disturb Theo at work and that he still had something to do, but if it was ok, he would like to see him once his shift ended. And like always Theo didn’t get the chance to answer because Caith had already said the time at which they closed and that they could see each other here and then go to Theo’s room. Derek had obviously agreed to be back then. Gosh! Theo didn’t like that plan one bit. Why couldn’t Derek kill him fast and move on?  
It was a little over their closing hour when Derek returned and there they were both Caitlin and Theo cleaning up and ready to hang the apron and go home.  
Once the cleaning was done and Caitlin was saying her goodbye and that Derek and Theo were left alone that Theo drop all masks and pretenses and lost it and in his breakdown, Derek felt something he hadn’t feel in a long time.  
–“Let’s get over with this, Derek. If it's not too much trouble I would like to ask for two things. The first that you make it quick, I would really appreciate a painless death as possible, I will be spending eternity in hell so, _please._ ”– the last word was no more than a broken whisper full of pleading that Derek doubt anyone could deny it. Not that he had any intention of hurting the kid. He tried to say it but Theo was so lost in his trance that the words got stuck in his throat. –“second, please don’t hurt Caitlin. She knows nothing. She is innocent and good and I can’t have her blood on my conscience too. I know you don’t owe me anything but _please_... for her just… _let her be_. You can say I left. I will write a letter willingly saying whatever you want… it won’t go back to you or we can go and say that I’m leaving with you… **ANYTHING** , just _let her go_ ”– Derek already knew this man in front of his was not the same that the Dread Doctors twisted until there was nothing but a savage broken kid who just wanted power no matter the cost but still hearing him **beg** for the life of a lady that he knew for a few weeks. Prepared to die without a fight if that allowed her to live cleared any doubt Derek might had about Theo’s change. He even wondered if Theo was unconsciously begging for his sister life... which only broke Derek more.  
–“Theo, hey! Theo, relax. I’m not here to hurt you I didn’t knew you were here and I won’t hurt anyone –including you. Breath kiddo, I came back to talk to you that’s all. Once the conversation is over you will be free to go or stay wherever you want to and  no one will know –at least not from me.”– Theo started relaxing once he knew he wasn’t going back to hell and that Caitlin was going to be safe. He felt like everything would be fine but he wouldn’t let his guard completely down just yet. –“ok, so if you’re not here to hurt me or Caith. What are you doing?” – Theo asked as soon as he got some of his composure back. –“I’m here, Theo, because I was driving back to Beacon Hills when I realize I was too tired to keep going –even though I was just one town over. So I decide to crash for the night at the Marlowe Hotel, have breakfast here and then head back to Beacon Hills but then I saw you –really saw you. And I notice that you were not the same that everyone talked about. And maybe it’s because I didn’t meet you then, or because I know what is like to carry more baggage that our super strength lets us, or because I was twisted and broken by a mistake and lack of judgment too, or simply because whatever you went through in hell change you. But I can see that you are not that person anymore and the Theo I’m seeing deserves a second chance and I want to help you... if you let me.” – Derek finished, he waited for an answer or any reaction but Theo was in a trance. How could he not? In less than one month two people had offered him kindness and help. One of them knew about his past and still here he was, offering a second chance. It was too good to be true. It was a trick. Theo had played too many schemes to let himself be fooled so easily. Theo was about to tell Derek that he wasn’t interested, that he wouldn’t fall so easily, that he was fine here and didn’t need help, just to be left alone. when Derek spoke up again. –“You can refuse Theo, I was being honest when I said that the ultimate choice was yours. I just want you to know that this is not a trap and that I know better than I would like to admit how it feels to be in your place. And that I want to help. I’m not very good with emotions and all that at all. but I can be there for you when you have a nightmare, when you want to blow up some steam in a more aggressive way than running, when you want to talk about all the awful things that have surround your life or just when you want a safe place to go to. I promise I will do my best to help you and find the light at the end of the tunnel. Because trust me. is there, for all of us.”– Derek was being honest, Theo could tell not only because of his heart and scent but also because Theo knew about some of his past and could see in his eyes the reflection he saw in his all the time. But still letting go of this piece of paradise that he had was **hard**. He didn’t want to screw things over...  again. –uh…?– was all that he could said. ‘smooth Raeken, really smooth, how did you fooled Scott’s pack?’ he mentally scolded himself. Derek pulled a pen out of his leather jacket, walked to the counter and wrote something on a napkin. –“Here, this is my cell phone call me when you have reached a decision or if you ever need anything no string attached. Goodnight Theo.” – and just like that Derek was walking out of the cafeteria.  
Theo had spent the whole night awake, which wasn’t all that rare. He had nightmare very often that left him restless and he normally wasn’t that tired to fall asleep despite the fear of reliving his personal hell, so he used to remain awake most of the nights reading, listening to music, meditating or doing nothing. Tonight, however, that wasn’t the case. Tonight he couldn’t sleep because he kept going over and over his conversation with Derek. He didn’t know what to do. A part of him wanted to ignore everything and keep his quite and normal life here with Caitlin. But the other wanted to take Derek on his offer. Learned how to find light in his life and if there was anyone capable of helping him was Derek. Not to mention that being himself without the fear of accidentally hurting someone when he had a bad moment or abusing others niceness because they didn’t know of all the blood he shed would be also great the guilt was killing him.  
The worst part would be saying goodbye to Caitlin and taking a leap of faith by going back to Beacon Hills. That’s how Theo spent his night thinking about what he should or shouldn't do and by sunrise, he was even more confused and conflicted but he had also made a decision. Now he just needed to stick to it and put it in motion… tomorrow was going to be an especially hard day for Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is supposed to be the last one of Theo before Liam's meltdown. But I don't know if I should let it to later and go back to Liam or if I should mix them up. What do you guys think?  
> Anyways... I will try to post the next chapter in two days tops but if that doesn't happen I'm sorry if I can post it before I will.
> 
> Thanks so much to all the readers I didn't expect so many views and kudos. Being completely honest I never expected more than one reader and I sure as hell didn't expect comments and kudos. You guys are the best!


	4. The Aftermath of the Battle (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo goes back to Beacon Hills and lives a normal and domestic life with Derek that makes him forget for a while the reality of who he is and what has he done in the past. Liam pushed him back to reality with full force and now Theo has to decide if he wants to be the good guy and give back some peace to B.H. and its habitats or if he will be the bad guy and ignore Liam even if that torments everyone around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of Theo's life after the battle but before Liam's attack. It took me longer than expected to post because life got in the way and I couldn't make up my mind on whether I should be focused the chapter entirely on Theo, Derek or both or if I should go back to Liam for a while but I decided to finished Theo now we will see Liam's life in the between it should be shorter than Theo's and then we will go back on tracks to the present and everything going on.  
> As always all forms of feedback are encouraged and welcome. Suggestions and kudos are much appreciated. Thanks for the support.

Theo went to Caitlin’s dinner to speak with her about everything that happened last night after she went back home. It was going to be a difficult conversation for him, he was relatively new to the whole being honest and considerate of others feelings. But he was decided to do it, then he needed to call Derek. ‘Today is going to suck’ Theo though lamely.  
His conversation with Caith went a lot better than he could ever have hope for. She was sad and confused about the sudden departure, but at the same she was happy that he was going back _home_. She told him that he would always have a place here and his job if things didn’t work out, she even tried to give him his last check and a few bucks extra to help him get on his feet once he left and obviously he could take all the clothes and stuff she bought for him… but more importantly, she offered something Theo would always treasure **her friendship**. She said she would always be his friend and if he ever needed her she  would be there. It was so much more than Theo could ever have hoped for, everything he had always wanted and didn’t deserved. She said with such firmness and conviction that there was no doubt she meant it and Theo was shocked, to say the least. How could she cared so much and offered something more valuable than money and things to a complete stranger with a past as dark as Theo’s? Not that she knew about his past but Theo doubt it would make a difference to her either way. Then he was being rushed back to _his_ room to pack and be ready for whenever Derek came from him.  
Once all his things were packed and in his truck, (apparently, Caitlin had forgotten that he had his own ride and didn’t need Derek to pick him up) Theo went back to say his final goodbye and head for the road back to where everything had begun –Beacon Hills.  
Finally after many hugs and bags of food like he planned on going all over the state and not just next town Theo was on the road to Derek’s place. The older werewolf had texted him his address as soon as Theo had called him and said that he would like to get the help he offered –if the offered still stand, and that as soon as he had a little more money for the down payment of a place there he would be ready to go back and Derek had said that it was ok but he had a spear room that he could use and that no one had to know if he didn’t want them.  
And so here he was… on the way to one of the members of the pack he betrayed and whose Alpha he had killed.  ’This was going to be a disaster’ Theo mused and kept driving… a few hours later he was in front of a really nice and modern building, nothing like Caitlin’s, and walking to the reception desk. In what felt like a blink of an eye Theo was entering Derek penthouse and following to what he said would be his room, the idea was still so foreign to him, it had been so long since he had own anything. Sure the Dread Doctors were rich as hell and he would get anything he wanted –as long as it was needed for his mission, and his parents were well accommodated too but that had been over a decade ago and until Caith he didn’t felt like he owns anything –other than his truck. And now he was in unpacking his clothes and examining his room… it was very nice, big and luxurious yet simple. It had a queen size bed, a night table at each side, a big flat screen, a desk with a chair, a bookshelf, a two-person coach with a little coffee table, a walk-in closet and its own bathroom. Every wall was white and the furniture were dark. Theo liked it very much it was very relaxing, neutral and so much more than a killer like him should have –he should be in jail.  
Theo spends the rest of the day unpacking and chilling in his room, he didn’t want to disturb or bother Derek but the next day he would speak with him they have several things to go through.  
Friday morning Theo had waked up ridiculously early and walked to the groceries to buy something for breakfast, Derek, of course, had everything anyone could ask for in his kitchen but he didn’t wish to impose and wanted to do something nice for the werewolf. It was a little over 6:30 when Theo returned and either Derek was still asleep or out because there were no signs of him. At 7-ish Theo was finishing breakfast and debating on whether or not he should wake Derek up when the werewolf walked into the loft sweaty and tossing Theo a pair of keys.  
-“uh? Hi?”- Theo said completely thrown out by Derek –“what is it with the keys? Also, I made breakfast I hope you like what I made… I didn’t use any of your ingredients”- He finishes once he had recovered from the sudden key attack.  
-“Thanks, you didn’t have to but thanks. I will grab a quick shower and be back”- And he started walking to his own suit –“oh, and the keys are of the apartment so you can go and come as you want to… obviously”- Derek adds as he walked away.  
Breakfast with Derek had been weirdly domestic and normal. Theo expected a lot of awkwardness and silence eating but it wasn’t. There were plenty of silenced moment but none awkward and Derek didn’t ask any uncomfortable question for which Theo was truly grateful they exchange a few words here and there but nothing too relevant. Derek told him that everything in the kitchen was his too and where he kept the grocery list so he could add anything he needed or that had finished. Derek also showed him around the place, Theo already knew it was a first class building and that the Hales were very rich but he didn’t expect that much luxury and class from the werewolf he expected a lot of basics and all messy the truth was that Derek had very expensive and good taste. The place everything anyone could expect kitchen, dining room, living room, washing room and a full bathroom for guest. It also had two suits (Derek’s and Theo’s) and one small guest room plus Derek’s office. The building had a gym, pool, roof garden, party room and parking lot. Derek also told him that he went out for a run pretty much every day at the reserve, he also used the gym quite frequently, work and eat at home most of the time and that beside Argent and Peter no one came normally so he could chill but he would let him know if one of Scott’s pack came by. Derek was a really nice guy Theo realize. He didn’t know why everyone was so intimidated by him… sure he was strong and rough on the edges but one good look and a few world and it was evident how noble he was or maybe it was just Theo who saw past the strong armor. That was all for Theo’s morning… and rest of the day, honestly he did nothing other than watch Netflix and hang out with Derek they even went to get more groceries –liked they needed anything. The weekend was almost the same with the only change that they went for a run together and to the gym.  
By Monday Theo was losing his mind. He felt useless and like a parasite… he needed a job or some sort of activity that let him contribute to the house and once again Derek saved his ass and hooked him up with a job with Argent and the sheriff in the armory. IT WAS AWESOME.  
And so the day passed and Theo and Derek bond more and more together. Theo enjoys the ability to be himself killer chimera and all around Derek and Derek enjoyed the company and the chance to help someone like he wished he would have been helped.  
Derek was helping Theo a lot. He would listen to him when he wanted to talk about his past or nightmares or whatever, he took him out for a run or to the gym or fight with him when he felt like blowing up. They even run in their animals forms which were Theo’s favorite. They took turns with cooking and go shopping together. But the most remarkable aspect was how much they knew about the other in such a small time. Theo knew that Derek was super smart (a fact that surprised the hell out of Theo if he was honest) he had several titles and was always reading or studying something. He also learned that most of the Hale’s money was his and his sister’s although Peter had a huge amount too and that most of the money Derek owned was invested somewhere so he had his life secure and still he worked. He meets Cora who he adored (not that he would tell Derek that) and Peter wasn’t that bad but Derek was his favorite. That he and Chris Argent were very close friends since Alisson’s death and that they often went out on a trip together tracking rouge hunters or supernaturals in danger but they hardly took him. And a lot of others things but what surprised him the most was that Derek wasn’t part of Scott’s pact and that he didn’t wanted to, sure he cared for the kid like a brother but he wasn’t interested in being part of anyone’s pack other than his family’s which obviously wasn’t an option anymore and that he didn’t consider himself capable or fit to be an alpha after his massive failure as one and that he didn’t regret giving his status for Cora _at all_. For his part, Derek learned that Theo didn’t get his High School diploma since the Dread Doctors didn’t care about school to actually enroll him in one other than to play a part and that with the whole going to hell he didn’t finish the year and that he regretted that very much. That he was super nerdy as a kid even more so than Stiles, he was always reading comics and playing video games wishing to be like them. That until his parents moved to Beacon Hills for his second year he had never met a friend besides his sister. That expectably so his biggest regret was Tara’s death… he shouldn’t have trust the Dread Doctors when they said Tara wanted him to have her heart and let her die when she was the only one on his side their parents always saw him with pity and disappointment and Scott and Stiles like a charity case but she saw _him_. That contrary to popular belief he was loathed… he had access to all of the back accounts form the Dread Doctors and also his parents will (his real parents) but he didn’t want any of it. About his time in hell and with the Dread Doctor and a lot more. Theo doubt anyone had ever known him as much and as deeply as Derek knew him and he would never be able to repay him for being the support, friend and anchor he desperately craved.  
And things continued between the two until one weekend before school when Derek showed up with a stack of papers and told Theo that it was his enrolment back to high school that he didn’t have to go through all the classes just some to get his missing credits and then he would get his diploma and that it wasn’t up to discussion (not that Theo planned on argue).  
Which leave us back to Beacon Hill’s high school and to the moment when Liam lost it and lashed out at him saying things that Theo had tried so badly to denied and forget but couldn’t anymore. Liam _was_ right. He _was_ all of that but he also changed. He _did have_ blood in his hands his sister, to begin with, but not anymore. Liam didn’t have to be vigilant to Theo next attack because he wasn’t planning on one. He wasn’t going to backstab anyone especially now that he truly cares about the people that surround him. Maybe Liam was right and he should have stayed in hell but he was out now and been good, wasn’t that what matters to Scott and company?. He was worth more than being simple bait **now** , was he not?. Gosh, Liam’s words hurt a lot more than Theo would have expected and would like to admit. But he understood, he honestly did, if he was in Liam’s place he wouldn’t want Theo anywhere near him or his loved one. He would be bitter too about Theo’s grades and seemingly peaceful life and he wouldn’t trust him no matter what the other boy did. Theo had no right to intrude in Liam’s life and the rest of the town. He shouldn’t have come back it wasn’t fair to do who knew like Melissa, Liam, Corey, Mason, the others. He was being selfish **again** he was ruining other’s lives because he wanted a diploma and a true friend and a second chance. He was no better. He was the same monster than before just that now he was kidding himself.


	5. Going Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam faces life without any immediate threat lurking in the shadows and trying to kill everyone but is not as easy as he had thought and let go of the over alert status and all the stress to be quite a challenge and with half of his pack leaving he is really having a hard time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! so sorry for the delay. Let me know what you think of the story so far, of Liam, Theo, Derek and all of them. I don't think I will add more to Liam's story before the outburst from now on everything should be the present and the fall out of his actions but who knows maybe I will go a little deeper into his mind and what is going on, why is he so unstable and messed up. what do you guys suggest?. anyways like always all forms of feedback are encouraged and welcome and any mistakes that you guys see feel free to correct me, I'm not perfect and English is not my first language.

Liam left the hospital with an absolute feeling of dread and defeat even though they had won. He still felt like he had failed everyone and instead of being helpful he turned out to walk into a trap, endanger everyone and needed to be saved by Theo Raeken of all people.  
Liam understood intellectually why he had brought the chimera back. They needed all the hands they could get and every piece of information was good against their newer threat and of all the things that could be said about the chimera, there was two that no one could argue with: 1. He was an extremely good fighter and 2. His time with the Dread Doctors had let him at a superior level than any of the members of Scott’s pack where knowledge was concerned and yet he felt like he was making a huge mistake and even though he wanted to agree with Scott and Malia when they confronted him and demanded to send Theo back his pride and need to prove himself for not been the little beta anymore took the best of him.  
Later on when they were in the middle of the battle Theo had proven to be helpful to be there ready to save them and much to Liam’s annoyance he seemed to be Theo’s favorite target to practice his heroics saving him over and over again contradicting his own words about using him as bait and running away or just being there as long as it suits him but that wasn’t true and Liam knew it. If that had been the case Theo wouldn’t have pushed him back into the elevator or helping steal the horse, or going back to the hospital but more importantly he wouldn’t have tried to take Mason’s pain and protected him from the Anuk-Ite but still Liam refused to believe in him that easily he wouldn’t fall again.  
In what felt like an instant Liam was rushing through corridors and doors to find his alpha and rest of his pack. He found them in the library Scott and Malia glued together, Stiles and Lydia a few steps on de side watching fondly and Derek brooding at the PDA but satisfied. It took less than a second for them to notice the beta and his group and Liam almost faint with relief when his alpha smiled at him and simply said: “we won”. Who knew such a simple action could bring years of life back? Certainly not Liam.  
The group chat for a while and start walking back to the cars when Scott turn so violently to a dark corner that Liam feared the Anuk-Ite had managed a way to beat the mountain ash but as soon as his eyes adjust to the darkness he saw it or more like _him_ … Theo the son of a bitch was here! Intruding a moment that had nothing to do with him, Liam roared and was ready to attack when Scott thanks stopped him. ’Did he just thanked Theo? What is going on? Why is he thanking him? He did nothing special! Liam thought viciously. Sure he had helped that was not up for debate he had already admitted that but THANKED HIM?! What made him better than Mase or Corey or Lydia or HIM especially him? Liam hadn’t get a thanks (not that he wanted one) but Theo did. Psychotic Theo was thanked?! ’the world had gone mad’ Liam thought as he saw Theo nod like it was no big deal and pushed himself of the bookshelf he was lean on and walked out of the place. –“What the hell Scott?”- Liam yelled not getting anything why was no one going after the chimera? Sure they couldn’t send him back to hell with the sword broken but they wouldn’t let him roam free, right? –“Let it go, Liam. Now is not the time”- Scott answered pulling Malia closer. Liam was really losing it. How could they act like nothing had happened? Everything was wrong Hayden had left for some absurd reason that Liam couldn’t understand, the pack was leaving and their allies, Theo was back and Liam was responsible for him, Beacon Hills didn’t seem to be able to catch a break, his family was always worried and he could relax with them, school break would be over soon, most of the town had turned on them, he would be responsible for keeping B.H. save soon without all the others and he could hardly save himself. He took a deep breath, put his claws away (he hadn’t noticed he had partially shifted) and followed his pack tomorrow he would bring his concerns.  
The next day at midday Scott called him, he said the whole pack and associated would be at his house for lunch and go through everything especially now that the Anuk-Ite had been defeated and all of them where leaving, and so he got ready said his goodbyes and went to Scott’s house and much to his surprise he was the last there everyone was there even Theo and Peter although Peter was justified he was Malia’s and Derek’s family, Theo, on the other hand, was intruding once again.  
The reunion went without inconvenience Liam had been officially named as Scott successor and incharge of keeping Beacon Hills safe (not that anyone expected something different), Stiles would be leaving before the others to catch up with the rest of his FBI class, then it would be Lydia to enrolled to some pre-classes at MIT, next it would be Peter (not that Liam cared about the other werewolf), continuing with Scott and Malia and finally it would be Derek possible with Argent(once again Liam wasn’t all that bother by the werewolf departure)… Just Sheriff Stilinski, Mellissa, Parrish, Mason, and Corey were staying maybe even they would eventually leave him. Everyone did. The little gather continues until Theo broke the nice environment with his rudeness asking why was here and Liam was asking himself the same apparently Scott had invited him as a way to repay him for helping and saving many of them (Scott included) and so everyone could decide what it would be of the chimera. There had been quite the debate with Stiles and Malia mostly leading the “Back To Hell” team and Scott and to everyone awe Mason on team “Let Him Go”, Theo remained quiet and tensed during the whole thing unlike what Liam expected. In the end the argument had been over with Scott deciding that they wouldn’t send him back because there was no sword and they didn’t kill people in cold blood ’unlike you’ Liam though and that they owed Theo for all the help he gave them but that they would go after him if he did anything wrong and that this time there would be no coming back. Liam knew Scott was right they were the good guys and Theo _had_ help but that didn’t lessen his worry and annoyance at the chimera for once again getting everything he wanted. Now Liam would be responsible for him and the last thing he wanted was babysit the chimera and all the other things he had to deal with. He hadn’t had the proper time to grieve his girlfriend missing or all the other things he was going throw and now he was the temporally alpha with no serious back-up and knowing Beacon Hills it was a matter of time before the next crazy threat came and he would fail just like he was failing at everything… hell not even been a son was a victory for him. He keeps lying to his parents and worrying them but he is not brave or strong enough to let them know,  ’not like Scott or Stiles’. Friend was definitely out of the question he didn’t know what Mason saw in him to stick around at this point. With all his control issue he wasn’t a half decent lacrosse player and the school had always been but the past year had been a complete headache for him.  
And so the days passed and Liam wasn’t able to relax. The pack was gone, Mase and Corey bother him nonstop about his out of proportion anger issues and clear restless state until they gave up and now he hardly saw them, Theo was nowhere to be found which Liam didn’t know if it was good or bad, Hayley had asked him to stop calling that much and asking if she would return that they needed to move on, the town was back to normal except for the sporadic glint of fear or shame in some of the habitants eyes but Liam still feared that at any second he would be beaten to a pulp but everyone, Nolan seemed to had bipolar disorder one second he was bothering Liam with bribes and begging forgiveness and the next he wouldn’t meet his eyes and avoid him like he had leprosy it gave him whiplash, his parents by some miracle didn’t knew about his nature or at least pretended very well to be ignorant and he refused to think of what would be better and to add more sugar to the cake school would be back soon and Liam mind was even more screwed than normally there was no way in God glory that he would pass any class at this point he counted the lack of innocent blood in his hands and attempts as suicide like the winning of the century.  
Liam really hated life right now. ’Life was easier with the imminent fear of death and oblivion’ Liam thought at the same as he scolds himself for thinking that because that the most fucked up thing Liam could ever think o, wasn't it?.


	6. Theo's Departure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo goes back to Derek with his mind blank and ready to do something stupid. Derek gets confronted by a sudden feeling of protectiveness and possessiveness over Theo that triggers nothing that none could predict. Especially Derek himself but would it be enough to stop the chimera from leaving? And what will Derek do once he finds out who hurt Theo and the true nature of the attack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all comments, suggestions, and all kinds of feedbacks are welcome and encouraged. I hope the chapter is not a let down to anyone. I appreciate the support and patience so very much.

Derek knew something was wrong the second Theo walked through the door, it wasn’t all that rare for Theo to come back upset but this time there was something else. It didn’t took a werewolf to smell the deep distressed coming from Theo or enhanced vision to see the trouble in his eyes and the trance Theo was on. Derek was about to ask what was wrong and what could he do when Theo snapped out of it and murmured that he was leaving with a voice so small and broken than without supernatural hearing Derek would had missed it and he felt like was made of glass and those world had hit him shatter him complete. He was _shocked_. What had happened? Why was Theo so affected? Why was he thinking about leaving? Who was to blame about Theo status? Derek felt dizzy with all the questions that rushed to his brain without giving him time to process. In that moment Theo took a step to his room and Derek _had_ to stop him, he couldn’t leave without an explication without a name to hunt down and make that person pay.  ’no one hurts _my_ beta and lives to talked about it’ Derek thought furiously and with so much possessiveness that scared him, Theo  was not his beta, Theo was no one’s beta and Derek was no one’s alpha but his beta or not he still cared about the young chimera and he **wouldn’t** allow more harm to come to him.  
-“Before you run away, would you care to explain what happen? Everything was fine this morning.”- Derek said he would let Theo go without a reason  a valid reason. Theo meant too much to him and even though he wasn’t going to forced him to stay he would at least like to try to fix the issue to persuade him to stay. Theo had gone so far he had a life now. He wasn’t just surviving he was making progress. He loved his work and enjoyed school he was very excited about finally graduating and as much a Theo like to denied it Derek knew that he cared about him, Cora, Argent and the sheriff even Peter… but the most he was coping a lot better here. He didn’t had as much nightmare as before or as intense and he wasn’t that full of self-hatred and unworthiness as he was when he first moved in. Derek wouldn’t let him give all that up for nothing.  
-“I can’t stay, Derek. Is not fair to the people in the town. I keep fooling myself thinking that things will be better that those that know about my past would forgive me and stop seeing me with distrust and hate but it wouldn’t happened and what is wrong is that I don’t let them move on. I keep reminding them every time they see me and making them live in a permanent state of fear and alert. Is not right. I will go back to Caith is she let me or to some other place.”- Theo answered and Derek was more confused if that was possible. He understood the things Theo said but why now? And although Theo was a very considerate person (now) and always try to be as discreet as possible it didn’t answered the question of why was he considering leaving. There was something else going on that or Theo had lost it.  
After much arguing and negotiations, Theo agreed to skip classes tomorrow and staying for the weekend before making any big decision. ’What is it with Thursdays and life-altering events and me? Maybe I should avoid Thursdays at all costs’ Theo thought. But he seriously doubts anyone could change his mind not even Derek could.  
Derek and Theo spend the Friday and weekend chilling and hanging out. Nothing responsible or that required thinking they went running in their animal forms, watch movies, order take out and video calling Cora. They even went shooting with Chris... It was very relaxing and exactly what Theo needed and for brief periods of time Theo could forget Liam’s word and it’s not like they were a huge deal. He and Liam were always fighting and words and punch were never scarce but this particular attack had hit Theo like no punch could and the worse was that everything was true and that no matter how much Theo tried to be good… _better_ … he was still hurting those around him and disturbing the rare peace that Beacon Hills has. Theo knew Scott and company would never be able of forgiving him and letting things in the past ’I can’t how could others?’ but he honestly thought that they could just watched him from afar with recent and mistrust and that would be all not that his mere presence would cost so much pain but obviously that was him fooling himself and being naïve there was no way that Melissa could feel save with him around after she had to bring his son back from death after he killed him or Corey when he had betrayed all the chimeras and used them or Liam who had been a tool in his plan and how would always live with the pain and regret of falling in his game.  
Theo decides to stop going to school and to town as much as possible in order to ease everyone else, he didn’t left for Derek, because of his job he couldn’t let down Chris and sheriff Stilinski after the chance they took on him and because he wanted to do one last decent thing for Liam. He knew the beta was struggling at school especially at science related classes like bio so he was going to finish their project maybe he could give some of the quiet he had stolen by helping the beta get an A in their assignment.  
By Wednesday Theo had finished their project and since he had skip school he had worked all day so he had pretty much finished the inventory of Gerard’s army. With a little luck he would end it and would be able to leave for good, Derek and he could see each other someplace else or video call or something.  
Theo hated the idea of leaving. He really did, Beacon Hills had always felt like home even though he hadn’t been born here or live all his life this had been the more important place in his life where the most relevant events of his life had taken place good and bad. He got a new chance here _a truly second chance_ because the Dread Doctors weren’t a second chance they were his downfall the reason why he needed a second chance. Without them he would had died innocent and loved and not live to filled pages of regrets and sins. Now he had to leave for the sake of others… Derek included, Theo refused to think of what would it be of the born werewolf when Scott and company learn of what he did for Theo they would burn his place with him in it for sure. It was only fair he took so much from this place and he made a blood bath all over town and now he expected to walk free at the corridors at school and have a work and friends like any other good citizen. There was no doubt that he was insane absolutely and completely deluded. No wonder the Dread Doctor had convince him of killing his sister and going on a killing spree in the name of power.  
And Theo made plans he would finish his job, ask Derek to give Liam the work at their meeting in Sunday and ask Cora to be here for the weekend so they could spend it camping at the preserve and together and Monday after breakfast (if he did finish his job by Wednesday if not he would adapt it) he would say his good-byes and leave Beacon Hills for good.  
Plans did go according to Theo’s wishes by Friday night he was over with all the inventory. Theo did understand how Gerard got his hands on so many weapons and the worst of it was that all of them were legally acquired even the heavy power guns. And by the time he got _home_ (Derek had long ago won the battle of “it’s your home as much as mine”) Cora was already there setting the table and giving orders to her big brother over how to make dinner. Theo just rolled his eyes at their antics and walked to kissed her in the cheek and sit at the countertop to criticize Derek cooking (he was a great cook but Theo and Cora loved to tease him about it) while Derek finished dinner. Once dinner was over they went to bed they had an early morning day ahead.  
The next day at an unholy hour Derek was waking Theo and Cora up and dragging them to the Camaro to go to one of his cabins in the preserve. There they spent the day joking and playing like little kids something that all of them needed with their horrible past. Derek had enjoyed it to no end but now they were going back to their place to drop Cora and Theo then and then he would head to Liam’s reunion although why was the meeting happening beat Derek but especially why was  he asked to go, he wasn’t pack and there wasn’t any immediate threat to deal with that Liam could need his help with so to say Derek was lost was the understatement of the year. But he would go either way besides he had to give the substitute Alpha Theo’s work but more importantly Derek still had all the intention in the world to learn what happened with Theo that made him leave school and considering leaving and he had the strong suspicious that either Liam knew something or he was partly if not completely responsible it was not secret that the beta and Theo didn’t get along and that Liam wasn’t happy with Scott decision of freeing Theo.  
The reunion went well there wasn’t anything important to discuss and the whole thing was because Scott and Stiles had suggested having some bonding meetings and because Liam kept pesting Mason with questions about Theo and suspicious of his evil plans and neither Mason nor Corey could handle it so they wanted Derek to help to track Theo down. Derek just told them that Theo was fine and he wasn’t doing anything bad that he was keeping an eye on him but that he wouldn’t go back to school. With that answer the whole issue was dropped and no one ask more questions and Derek didn’t gave more information that needed like Theo stayed with him or that he had a job with Argent or any other info not because he was ashamed or anything but because he didn’t wanted the baby pack to go after Theo and upset him more Derek might hurt them if that happened and they didn’t need to know but when they were saying their good-byes he took the folder Theo gave him and throw it in the table in front of them and a simple “is your bio assignment, Theo finished it” and left before question were asked.  
Derek drove back with the intention of talking to Theo about finishing school at home and not moving away like he told them during their camping trip but when he got home Theo was gone with all his stuff and truck. He did left a note and said that he was going sightseeing and would stay a while with Caitlin that he didn’t have a plan just wanted a change of air and be spontaneous but this he wasn’t running away that he would take his phone and they could see each other somewhere but **couldn’t** stay right now.  
Derek re-read the letter thousands of times considering going after the chimera and dragging his self-hating and deluded ass back home but he did. Theo deserved the choice as mistaken as it was and to go touring the state until he found himself and realize that he was worthy and love but forcing him was not the way. He would use the time to learn what had happened and fixing all the bad-blood so it would be safe for Theo to return when he is ready to do so and everyone who had been Theo’s victim could see the change in him and give him the chance he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will delete the last chapter sometime tomorrow and work on posting the next part that will be Liam's as soon as possible. once again my deepest apologies for the delays and all.


	7. Back to School.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam goes back to school to face Theo only to learn that he is missing. His first instinct is to celebrate but then he starts spiraling out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is up! Now is time to learn some more about Liam. I had this chapter up later than I expected but sooner than the last so I count that as a win.  
> You guys know the drill all comments, critics, corrections and forms of feedback are welcome and encouraged. Enjoy the chapter  
> OH! side note I'm not a fan like I said at the beginning of spoilers and unnecessary tags and there is nothing, in my opinion, worth mentioning but in case there are any possible triggers checked the endnotes I will very briefly mention the whatever might be an issue.

Liam woke up from a restless night although he didn’t know why but he had been feeling down since the end of classes he went home throw in bed and fall asleep without doing his homework, going to his lacrosse practice he didn’t even eat. He was walking to his locker and discreetly looking for Theo he didn’t want to get ambush by the lethal chimera in the middle of school. He was already having trouble with his control with everything the last thing he needed was to end in a bloody fight with Theo at school that would certainly armed the whole town again.  ‘why can I think before acting?’ Liam scold himself. He reaches his locker in a trance ’so much of keeping an eye on Theo’ he was blaming himself for everything from the weather to the hunters that scape during the Anuk-Ite mess. And honestly it was exhausting and simply too much for anyone but especially someone with anger management issues and who hadn’t even finish high school. It wasn’t fair with Scott but at least he was balanced _anchored_ but Liam was a completely different story he couldn’t keep his cool when lives were at stake or he was at a zoo. Liam took his books and head to class.  
He didn’t saw Theo the whole day **not** that he was looking it was just that Liam had history and Theo had Literature in the next room so they saw there frequently. By the end of his gym class, he was confident that Theo had skip classes because he was afraid of the werewolf. Everyone knew that if it came to it Liam would win. He was the true werewolf, not an abomination he was stronger and more powerful than Theo… or at least that’s what Liam like to think. He prefers to kid himself over accepting the reality that if that quarrel were to happen  he would lose.   
The next morning Liam forgot it was Sunday and he thought he had overslept and got ready it wasn’t until he was rushing throw the door and saw his parents car that realize that it was the weekend. He let his backpack drop at the door and went back to bed he was _exhausted_. He was 16 and a werewolf he wasn’t supposed to be this tired all the time. He was losing his mind. There was too much on his plate. He had the pack, the safety of Beacon Hills, school, college search, the lack of control that was getting out of control, lacrosse, the fact that he wasn’t sleeping, Theo back and the fact that he was responsible of him, and on top of that Hayden had recently contact him which didn’t help his emotional balance and if all of that wasn’t enough he felt complete and absolutely _alone_. Sure he had his parents and Mason and Corey and the rest of the pack and in a way he even had Nolan but not really. Mason and Corey were always together and only had eyes and ears for the other, his parents didn’t know he was a werewolf so he couldn’t talk to them about the burden of being the keeper of the town, the whole pack was gone and he didn’t want to disturb them in their new lives or show weakness and admit that it was too much for him and Nolan was like a lap dog who would say anything Liam wanted to hear as way to show him how repentant he is and Liam would be able to trust a world out of his mind it would be as useful as talking to a wall.  
Liam spent the whole weekend in bed. He only left to eat, he didn’t took a bath or do homework or went to lacrosse practice or check on the members of the pack’s family like he normally did or investigate leads on Monroe’s hunters he just let himself drown in his fatigue and maybe just maybe he would be rested by Monday and could pass one of his classes that isn’t History or attend to lacrosse practice without getting knock-out or answering Hayden’s emails without half wolfing out.  
Liam had always been angry since he was a little kid and his father had left but now he was also afraid. Fear kept him awake at night and ruled his emotions it made him unstable and tired. He felt _depressed_. He didn’t want to leave his bed ever again but he had to, he made promises and had responsibilities and he also didn’t want to cause more distress to his parents (especially his mom) who were considering sending him to a psychology and had told Mason that he was too down to go to his house so they obviously were worried but Liam couldn’t tell them the reason of his status, or anyone for that matter and  that was the problem. ’Scott should have let me die at the hospital’ Liam thought for the nth time. He took his cellphone and advanced his alarm one hour he would need an extra-long shower tomorrow before school, He would be staying in detention for most of his classes he didn’t do any of his homework after all and knew nothing relevant of his classes (except History but that was a natural for him) and he had to talk to Theo about their project. Monday will be a nightmare.  
Monday came and just like Liam had predicted it was a nightmare. He had a surprise math exam that will fail for sure. He got one day of detention on two different classes for all the undelivered homework and Theo had once again skipped school so he couldn’t talk to the chimera about the bio assignment and he had no idea where to start so he couldn’t do it alone –not that he would do Theo’s half- he will have to wait he still has 10 days to the deadline but the project was 40% of the grade and he couldn’t afford to fail more classes. At this point his year was at risk college was pretty much a fantasy by now.  
The weak pass in a blur to Liam he was like a zombie. He went to school, lacrosse, checked on Melissa at the hospital and Sheriff Stilinski at the station, tried to get some homework done and “hangout” with Mase and Corey (it was more like watching them being in love) and pretend like his life didn’t suck at home. Except from the phone call that he received from Scott that had helped of course he lied and omit important things but it was good to know that Scott still had him and Beacon Hills in mind and to know about his life in college and all that at the end of the call Scott had reminded him that keeping the pack together and rely on them was as important as being the example and leader. So he had call a pack meeting on Sunday to discussed some irrelevant things and some important like where should they start looking for Theo and what should they do if he had gone back to the dark side to which he was surprised when Derek of all people said that Theo was fine and haven’t done anything and there was no need to search him but that was nothing compared to the surprise he got when they were leaving and Derek threw a folder in front of them and left. Turned out it was the complete assignment they have to deliver on Wednesday. Theo had done the full work even though he hadn’t been at school for over a week or needed the work he had more than enough credits in that class (Liam knew Theo was at the top of the group the teacher never stop bragging about his brilliance) and the cover had only Liam’s name. Theo was dropping out again.  
Liam returned from the meeting feeling better. After Derek left he and Mason had talked like old times (Nolan and Corey had given them a while) and then the four had played some games and went to their houses.  
Liam actually sleeps that night and felt like himself the next day there was just one thing on his mind well two, but the subject was the same so Liam counts them as one. Why had Theo drop out and still did the work? And what was going with him and Derek? Liam thought Theo had left or was in the sewers plotting how to kill them but now he was sure it was the case and he had the strong suspicion that Derek had something to do with that. Maybe now that he knew someone was watching the chimera he would be able to cross his name out of his responsibilities –not that he had kept an eye on him lately- and all the Theo related nightmares will let him, he had enough with all the other topics. Liam had counted as a winning Theo leaving school and going missing from all town but he should have been more alpha-like and tracked him down to check what he was doing the verify that his words hadn’t sent him on a killing spree instead he washed his hands of the mess he had caused and what did Theo do? Instead of painting every street with blood he had done their ( _his_ ) project and left like Liam had demanded. Liam _hated_ this whole thing. It was bad enough to own his life to the chimera now he owned his grade to him and the gratitude of giving more peace to him and Beacon Hills. Maybe just maybe Theo had said the truth about hell changing him and just wanting to live but something in Liam couldn’t accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam is so far a kind of anti-hero in my book but I wanted to make things a little more clear that Liam is not a bad guy. He has his own issues and in this chapter, I went back to his feelings over an over again not because I wanted to bore you guys but because I intend to let his struggles a little more known although there is more to be discovered about both but especially Liam. 
> 
> In case you are trigger by something in this chapter is mention on the surface nothing deep:  
> depression and some of the issues related to that mental illness like feeling isolated and a failure.  
> I don't think this could be an issue to anyone since is just mention and not taken too deeply or in detail but just in case if there is a chance of that causing you a hard time be careful while reading.


	8. In Search of Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam seeks a connection with the supernatural world that apparently only Derek is able to provide at the moment and also ask for help to get his wolf side under control.

Liam was currently in the middle of week 3 after the “pack” meeting and things were better he still had issues but some things were better. Like he had his friends back, _truly back_ , he could sit with Mase, Corey, and Nolan and talk not look at them in their own world like an estranger. Stiles and Scott had reminded him that they asked to keep an eye on their parents was a two ways street and that both Noah and Melissa were there for him and that really helped it was nice to talk to someone about the supernatural since he couldn’t do it with his parents. School was back on track too, he (more like Theo) had Ace the bio project and in an unexpected turn of events he hadn’t failed his math exam that badly so he had a chance of saving the class so he was working his ass off with help of others to graduate and maybe go to college. There were two things missing in his happy ever after: Love and Control.  
Liam had went to Derek’s place one day after lacrosse to get some answers on Theo and check on him only to learn nothing new except for the fact that Theo’s scent was faint but present everywhere which meant he had spent a lot of time here but not anymore. Derek refuses to give him any information on the chimera past, present or future he gave nothing so Liam dropped the issue but in the end, something good came out. When Liam was ready to leave he told Derek that he had to go because he had an important literature essay to do. Liam didn’t know why he had said it but now he was glad because Derek was going to help him.  
Derek and he would be getting together two times every week for the next two weeks to work on Liam’s essay. Derek had major in literature and had a lot of diplomas and studies (that or the multiples frames with titles were just a decorative aspect) seemed like Liam was the only supernatural creature that wasn’t gifted.  
He and Derek had worked on the essay but they had also hang-out and Liam liked Derek he wasn’t a threat to Mason’s best friend status but he was not what he had expected. He was noble and attentive every time Liam was at his place Derek would be the perfect host and offered him a drink and snack sometimes even diner if it was obvious that he had skip lunch or got too late. Derek was friendly enough and a great teacher he answered all of his questions even those that had nothing to do with school EXCEPT for those about his family and Theo, it confused the hell out of Liam the nature of Derek and Theo’s relationship but he knew Derek wouldn’t tell him and Theo was out of the picture so he would wander forever.  
Liam had invited Derek to his lacrosse game fully expecting to get a denial but Derek had said yes and _went_. He had almost finished his essay one more session with Derek and it would be done. Liam could even finish it before and just ask Derek to check it but he _wanted_ to spend more time with the other werewolf but he was afraid of saying it and laugh at and never seeing Derek again, Liam doubt he would survive it. And that freaked Liam, he would never have guessed that he had abandonment issues until now. Now that the majority of the pack had left him and Derek could too. Loneliness was horrible. Liam couldn’t think of anything worse than being alone.  
In the end, Liam finished his homework and said nothing he considers asking Derek for more help maybe in another class or with English but fear to hold him down and he had remained silent. He turns in his essay and waits for his grade and missed Derek.  
Liam didn’t feel alone anymore. He still felt like he had too much on his plate and he had trouble sleeping and school but he was making progress on those so his only true issue at the moment was his control. Liam hadn’t struggled this much with his control since he was bitten and turn he was supposed to be better now. He didn’t know what wrong sure he lost his anchor when Hayden left but that was months ago and he was doing better than now during the chaos with the hunters and the Anuk-Ite. Besides Liam knew anchor wasn’t a most a lot of were-creatures were able to keep their cool and he could _sometimes_ his mantra worked most of the times but not always. That was one of the main reasons he wanted to be close to Derek. He was the only werewolf in town that Liam either trust, saw enough or could ask. Sure there were other creatures Nolan test had proven as much but Liam didn’t trust them or they were as new and lost as he… but even if there were more options Liam didn’t want them. He wanted Derek. Scott was his alpha and he trusted him with his life and his control was great but it was not the same and obviously he wasn’t in town or with the time and as much as he like Corey his situation was completely different, he had never seen Corey out of control but if that happened he would just disappear not turn into a killing machine. Liam had never met anyone with the control Derek had, not only he could keep his cool at the craziest moments but he had mastered his transformation like no else –not even Peter-. He could fully shit and partially shit and be as vicious as a wolf could but also be as center and calm as a human meditating and go back and forth in seconds. IT WAS AMAZING. Liam wanted that, he **needed** that. He also crave more interactions with supernaturals, he felt at peace with Derek, like he was where he belonged and safe and just complete and that was something he felt with Scott and Malia and Hayden and as much as he hated to admit it, Theo. It was like the canine part of them bonded, he felt it with others too but it was not as strong or fulfilling as it was with them.  
Liam waited until he got his grade back in his essay and used it as an excuse to see Derek again and ask for his help. He doubts Derek would refuse now that he knew the ex-alpha better but the prospect still scared him but he would do it. He was determined.  
Derek was very proud of Liam for his grade it wasn’t the best (B+) but it was good enough and he had agreed to help the young beta. He wanted to help in any way he could and he could see that Liam was having serious problems with his wolf side and that was never good so of course he would help. He was not the same scary lonely wolf he was when first returned to Beacon Hills. Also, it would give him a chance to investigate more about Theo he still wanted all the information he could get about Theo’s case. The chimera had left and Derek wanted him back but first, he needed to make sure that nothing _and_ no one would make him leave again.


	9. The Saviour in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs help sometimes and everyone can themselves but if they’re lucky enough they might have someone to push them back from the darkness and into the light. Mason has always been the one who does that for Liam and the other way around but now Mason doubt he could. He wasn’t the one with the light at the end of the tunnel but he might know the one with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is up!!! Hooray!!! This time we get a title more of Mason. YAY! I know at this point most of the chapters are very repetitive in the content. That won't be a thing forever but let's not forget that most of them are teen and teens tent to drown in their thoughts and once one feeling gets in their heads removing it is hard. I know is not a rule with teenagers but is very common and considering this particular group of teens have lives very chaotic is not that weird to think that they hold their worries like the world is ending so that why at the moment they get stuck in their shit for a long while but it will change we just need to move past the exponential drama and get to the good stuff.
> 
> like always all feedback, suggestions, and mistakes point out are welcome and encouraged.   
> I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone.

Mason _knew_ something was wrong with his best friend. Something had changed in him and as much as Mason wanted to pretend it was after the defeat of the Anuk-Ite the truth was that it had been before and even though Mason wasn’t sure when it had happened but he knew that somewhere between being taken by the Ghost Riders and coming back something had changed or at least that was when he notice that his best friend wasn’t the same and he hoped with everything that Liam hadn’t lost whatever he was missing long before and he hadn’t noticed that would be the worst thing he could do as best friend but he couldn’t deny that he had been too immersed with Corey and his curious bone and everything related to his everyday life and Liam had been pushed to the background.   
But that had been months ago and Liam only got worse. He tried. He really did but Liam wouldn’t let him in and Mason didn’t know what was worse, the fact that his friend was so broken or his failure at helping him. He should be able to help him to get throw him but nothing was working. Liam just pushed him out. Mason was going crazy. He invited Liam to play video games with him and Corey, he start conversations with him at lunch but he was always spaced out, he made all of his moves but none worked. He was desperate. One weekend he went to get Liam and hang out but his mother had told him that Liam was sick (which was impossible) and she would let him know he had passed by and still he had got nothing but radio silence the whole weekend and that was too much. Mason _wouldn’t_ let his best friend drown without a fight so he had called Scott and told him how things were and that he needed help that _Liam_ needed help but that he was out of ticket and that he couldn’t help but maybe Liam would let his alpha help.  
The next day Liam had to receive a call from Scott asking if he had any packs meetings lately and that Liam should always remember that they were there for him as much as he was for them. He had also suggested inviting Derek to the reunion since he was a more experienced werewolf and one of the best fighters Scott knew so having him on their side was a good option. That if anything happened in Beacon Hills Derek was their greatest ally but that Liam could always count on him and that if he or anyone needed him and the rest of the pack they would come. And so Liam had planned the meeting with the members of the pack plus Nolan who Mason didn’t know where he stands. Was he pack? Was he an ally, foe, or loose cannon? Who knows but Liam apparently did since he was here in the living room of Melissa’s house. They had also invited Parrish and the Sheriff but neither could make it and since Argent pretty much lives with Melissa now he was there too. They had a nice time. Most of the meeting had been just hanging out but they had also touched some important topics like the hunters and what to do in case of a crisis etc. and in general Liam had been _present_ but Mason knew better and he knew had been mostly mentally absent but when the topic had been  Theo Raeken Liam was back with his full attention that only happen with History and Hayden. It had thrown Mason off. But in the end, he had dismissed it as Liam been Liam, he, after all, was responsible for the chimera. Key world _was_ the responsibility had stopped being his the moment they had left Theo to go but Mason knew how much Liam obsessed over responsibility and doing the job, so it most likely it was just that.   
After the meeting, things were better with Liam. He was more open and focused on school and more importantly he wasn't carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders but still things were not how they used to.  
Mason wasn’t the jealous type, especially not when it came to Liam they were a duo that could not be broken easily and he wanted Liam happy and healthy even if he wasn’t the reason besides is not like Mason was alone in his room moping the loss of his friend he had Corey but he couldn’t say 100% honestly that seeing his best friend being friend of Derek and improving didn’t hurt but he understood that Liam needed something that Mason couldn’t give him. No matter how much Mason learned about the supernatural world he would never be part of. I could learn theoretically how fast a werewolf could run but he would never be able to feel the wind as he run faster than any human and honestly he didn’t want he like being human being the Stiles in the “puppy pack” but sometimes he wished he could take the bite and be one with them. Not a liability in battle, or the one doing research and stepping down when things got hard but more than anything he would be able to understand things on a deeper level that he couldn’t now. He would have his best friend back.  
Mason watch Liam get better. He knew thanks to Scott that he didn’t know Mason had been the one asking him and thanks to the fact that Liam was semi-talking to him he also knew that Derek was helping him not only with the supernatural but with his academics and that almost killed him. He understood that Liam needed a link with his wolf side but Mason was his go-to guy with school and now not even that he could do. He had _Derek_.   
Mason had lost his best friend to someone who didn’t consider himself as part of the pack. Well not completely at least now when he was physically present he was mentally too, the days of mentally lost Liam were gone and he was back on track with school and because of that Mason was thankful, truly thankful, to the pack and Derek but that didn’t mean that Mason could miss the old days when it was the two of them against the world… and suddenly just as suddenly as he had made the decision of calling Scott and ask for help clarity hit him and he realizes that things were not like time and not only for the obvious reasons like the supernatural and all the horrible things they went through but because it was never the two of them anymore. There were the pack and Hayden and Corey, there was always someone else with them or in the middle or lurking but in the end they were never just them like in the past and Mason had to accept it and move on or do something but doing something meant creating a breach between him and Corey and robbing Liam of the support he so desperately needed and Mason couldn’t _wouldn’t_ be that selfish. He refused to drag Liam back to the darkness that it had been so hard to bring him out from. Mason didn’t had the energy and the emotional straight to go weeks of calling and going straight to voice mail, or false sickness, or spaced out Liam or his least favorite depressed and defeated Liam. No, he would rather stop being friends than causing Liam’s doom.   
And so Mason took the decision of being Liam’s guardian from the shadows he would make calls when the other was too stubborn to make them himself. He would do anything he could to help him be safe and healthy without jeopardizing their others relationships. He also needed a way to reunite the Liam-Mase team but it was harder than he expected. He missed Corey when he was with Liam alone and Liam was so awkward and things were not natural with them alone at all they _needed_ a buffer and Mason hated that most that everything that and how busy Liam was all the time. Who knew that the angry mess of teenager had so many activities and responsibilities? Certainly not Mason.   
Mason add Liam’s favorite snacks bars to the shopping list his mother had and left the house before Liam return from Lacrosse practice.


	10. The Chosen One and His Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is not the only one worried for Theo and sad for his departure. Nolan refuses to lose his last true friend. He lost Gabe because he wasn’t brave enough and a bad friend but he wouldn’t make the same mistake. Theo had been there for him and now he would be there for the chimera.  
> Derek on the other hand wonder when he became the go-to guy in the face of trouble he was the run away from guy unless you want trouble.  
> Theo continues his adventure.

Uknown number -“Hello?”-   
-silence-  
-“Theo? Is that you?”-  
-“Uhm?”-  
-“Nolan?! Why are you calling me? How did you get my number? Is everything ok?”- Derek went from annoyed, to confuse, too worried in a split second. This kid would be the death of him. –“Nolan! Talk to me! Did something happen?-   
-“Yes, no, I-I me-e-an no-nothing happened, everything is ok”- Nolan was stuttering like an idiot and wanted nothing more than to hit himself until his brain worked properly.  
-“Nolan, take a deep breath and then talk to me. Where did you get my number and why are you calling if everything is ok?”- Derek was back to confused and he didn’t like to be confused it was annoying.  
‘Ok, I can do this’ Nolan thought and took some much-needed air. ’This is for Theo, I can’t let him down’ -“ahm… Theo gave me your number, he said I should use it in case of an emergency, and is not an emergency per se but I can’t get a hold of him and he hasn’t been at the school for a while and I have no idea where he lives. He could be living in his truck or the wood for all I know I just know he said that you were there for him and I’m _worried_. What if the hunters capture him again or he got in some trouble. I mean I know he wasn’t the best guy but he was good to me… to _Gabe_ … and we were sort of friend and I don’t know what to do or where should I start but maybe you do.”- Nolan knew he was rambling and that his voice had cracked more than once but he couldn’t help it. Theo had _saved_ him and let his friend have a peaceful death. Nolan didn’t know if Theo knew how grateful he was for the later. He didn’t deserve to be saved and yet Theo had saved him in more ways than one but Gabe didn’t deserve to die and least of all in pain. He made a mistake, no one could deny it but in the end, Gabe had been just a scared kid who had been used and took advantage of him and thanks to Theo he had a painless death. His friend the one who stood by Nolan to the end, who did unspeakable things out of fear and friendship had died and Theo had been the only one taking a step forward and helping him.  
Nolan had spent the rest of his vacations locked up in his room and thinking when he returns school he saw and felt the change. By lunch, he was alone in his table sensing everyone looking at him and whispering when a trail hit his table with a loud crash and sitting in front of him was Theo. The last person he expected if it wasn’t for the fact that he had saved him he would be running and screaming for his life but Theo did _nothing_ , well nothing aside eating like Nolan wasn’t there and when he finished his food he stood and said something that Nolan could still hear like it was happening now. “You made a mistake, own it and move on. You are more than one bad decision what matters is where you go from here on” and then he had left like he hadn’t just rocked his whole world. That had been Nolan breaking point after that he juggles his time between following Theo like a lost puppy and trying to make amends with Liam and company.  
-“Nolan, are you still there?”- Derek voice brought him back to reality and out his memory retreat.   
-“uh, yes, I’m here, sorry… anyways. I just wanted to know if you knew about Theo or had a way to contact him, I will not bother you anymore” – Nolan answer quickly he needed information and pissing the older werewolf would get him nowhere.  
Derek sigh at Nolan oddness but answer anyway. He told him to meet him at small coffee near the preserve and there he would tell him about Theo and he would ask some questions of his own.  
At the coffee Derek and Nolan had a very long conversation considering it was Nolan and Derek the one doing the talking. Derek had told Nolan that Theo had left Beacon Hills and that he wouldn’t come back for the time being and he was planning on figuring out what had happen to make him leave like that and Nolan had told him that Theo was the closest thing he had to a true friend right now and that he had been helped him accept his mistakes and also teaching him about the supernatural world so he wouldn’t be afraid the next time something came to kill them all. By the end of their little reunion Derek had promised to ask Theo his permission to give Nolan his contact info and Nolan had promised to help him investigate what was wrong both had the suspicion that it had something to do with his past and his inability to forgive himself for being twisted into a monster that was nothing like the present Theo.   
Derek returns home, ate and call Cora. At night he called Theo, he wanted to know how the chimera was and also pass along some news and questions.   
Theo had picked up quite fast and had been very glad to know about Derek he feared that once he left the werewolf would cross his name of his charity list and forget him but like many of his irrational fears turn out to be bullshit and in the end Derek had called him. The talk almost all night or at least it felt liked it about nothing and everything, most of the conversation was carried by Theo about his adventure and his questions to Derek but Derek had also participated with irrelevant stories until he went serious and ask Theo if he still wanted to finish high school he could without going to school and that Nolan had asked about him and for his contact info. Theo had no issue with Nolan having his info and Derek agreed on passing it along and Theo thought that was the end of the serious conversation but no, and nothing could had prepared him to the shock he got when Derek ask if he had any problem with Liam going to their home so Derek could tutor him and he didn’t know what to say. Would it be wrong of him to say that he had a problem with it? Did he have a right to have a problem? Did he had a problem or was just being petty? Would Derek cast him aside for a better supernatural version of him, for someone he _could_ help? Because everyone especially Theo knew he was past helping no matter how much he liked to pretend otherwise. In the end, he had gone for the evasive and unipersonal answers and hoped for the best. Both Derek and Liam deserved better and besides is not like he would be around to see them or suffer for it.   
Theo was staying at a crappy motel that could gross out anyone out of it but he had slept in his truck and crawl out of hell so dirty sheets and unknown stains didn’t bother him. Last night his conversation with Derek had left him uneasy but there was nothing could do about it. He decides to keep his plan of going to San Francisco as soon as he woke up. He was about to fall asleep when his phone rang he thought it was Derek but that couldn’t be they didn’t talk every day unless something had happened ’Shit, did something happen? Is Beacon Hills under attack again?’ Theo’s panic though would have spiraled out of control if he had seen Derek’s name on his screen but it wasn’t it was an unknown number.   
-“also?”-   
-“Theo? Hey, it’s Nolan. Derek gave me your number”-  
-“Oh, right… I forgot, what’s up Nolan?”-  
-“I heard you left Beacon Hills, why? Did something happen? I know things are not always easy with Liam and the rest and school are still weird with all the supernatural crap but I didn’t know it was that bad for you to abandon town or was it something else?”- Nolan couldn’t let the spiteful tone out of his response but he was hurt Theo had left without so much as a goodbye they were supposed to be friends, or at least Nolan thought of Theo as his friend but maybe he was mistaken.  
-“Nothing happens, I just couldn’t stay there… too many ghosts, pain and dark memories for me to move on”- Theo wasn’t lying. Not really. There was too much shit there for him to ever be at peace but he could deal with that, he went to hell for what felt like an eternity, but he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , be the hell of someone else when he knew how it was to be there.  
-“Mmm… ok, if you say so but I don’t believe you and I will keep searching for the truth, you told me that our mistakes are not who we are and that what matter is what we do after them. If I can, so can you.”- Nolan wasn’t going to stop remaining Theo what he had told him. Theo deserved a second chance too. Nolan _knew_ Theo wasn’t evil he was just hurt, tricked and _broken_ but not gone. Maybe he was, he didn’t know but he wasn’t _now_. The Theo that had save him had to be saved too. Nolan didn’t know how but he would figure it out. –“but I won’t fight you on it, I know you won’t listen because you don’t believe it.”- Nolan continues before Theo could argue like he always did. –“well since you won’t be coming back who will teach me about the supernatural world, uh?”-  
-“you could ask Derek maybe he could, he knows as much if not more as I do. Or Deaton he is a Druid with a lot of knowledge and access to books or in the worst case scenario you can ask Mason he knows quite a lot.”-  
-“Thanks but no thanks I want you to teach me I have nothing against them but they didn’t save me or sit with me the first day at school or help my best friend have some peace. If you can’t or won’t teach me anymore I will learn on my own but I don’t want anyone else.”- the firmness of Nolan’s voice had shocked Theo, no one had chosen him especially not after everything but Nolan was and he was being truthful Theo could tell he meant every word if Theo didn’t teach him he would learn on his own it was him or no one and Theo could turn his back to that loyalty.  
-“Gee, fine. Text me your email address, I will send you some material so you can study and I will add you on skype we can have video classes there but I’m not going back and you are not leaving.”- Theo could make a compromise but that was as far as he would go. He wouldn’t let Nolan throw away his whole life to follow him and he wouldn’t go back.  
After that, they had finished the call and Theo had gone to bed he had a long day ahead and he even though he didn’t have a schedule he wanted to reach Canada as soon as possible and put the go to his final destination Alaska.


	11. The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo continues his trip and makes new friends in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry for the super long delay I know this is not a long chapter or as that exciting is not the one I had plan posting this was supposed to be the one after two more but my best friend kept bugging (not really but she loves him so she can be intense) me with what was Theo doing and all that so here it is a little chapter of what is going on with him. Next, we go back to Beacon Hills, things there are in motion and we need to know what is going on.

Theo was leaving Fresno with San Francisco as his next stop, he had changed his mind about reaching Canada and Alaska as soon as possible thanks to Cora [’What is it with the Hales and changing all my plans?’ Theo thought fondly] she had told him that he should take his time to tour a little to enjoy himself and the peace. So he had gone to Los Angeles obviously because for once he wanted to do the normal thing no matter how lame he thought it was and then he had taken the scenic view to Fresno from there he would go to San Francisco, continuing to Canada –British Columbia and then Yukon to be precise and finally Alaska. Theo had always loved Alaska and dream to go there but with his family, it was not an option and with the doctors well there weren’t much into touring but now he could and he would make sure to enjoy it and see EVERYTHING.  
Theo had talked to either Derek, Nolan or Cora every day. Cora was obsessed with texting even before he left but now she took it to a whole new level, Derek only called him at nights every other night to check on him and tell him about the short list of people that Theo was in good terms with, and Nolan was a completely different case, Theo knew the guy was 100% straight but sometimes it seemed like he had a severe crush on the chimera with how often he reaches out to him, he wrote emails, texted him, called him and video call him. It was both creepy and adorable.  
Both Cora and Nolan had to bother Theo to no end about the lack of social networks and that he should create a facebook, twitter, Instagram, Snapchat and so many other accounts that Theo couldn’t remember them all. In the end, he had agreed to just one and they had chosen facebook saying it was the most complete although he finds it extremely cliché it was them not he so he made the account and post as many stuff as he could. He had the three of them as friends along with Caitlin and Peter, Theo didn’t have any other friends or at least not with Facebook, Chris, Noah, and Jordan didn’t have one and that was the whole list of allies, friend, and family that Theo had… a lot longer than he could ever expect.  
Theo continues driving and visiting some of the most relevant tourist points, posting about his adventure and keeping in touch with the others but other than that nothing relevant happened on his trip. He drove for almost a full day only stopping to eat and at night to rest and do some homework, he was thankful to Derek for getting him the deal to “study on the road” but it messed with his schedule big time.  
Sooner than expected he reach San Francisco and there he had big plans he wanted to visit A LOT of places and a pack that was an ally of the Hale pack that Derek had told him about. Apparently, it was a pack form from all kinds of supernatural creatures that were packless but there they had a place to belong most of them had horrible past and had groups all over the world. Derek himself had stayed with them for a while after the arson incident but left to go back to Beacon Hills when the rumor of his sister reach his ears. Derek had told him that it wasn’t really a pack and more like a community that there were alphas and betas alike and they gave refuge to many omegas that there were elders that run and kept the order in each base but there wasn’t a sole alpha but a counsel form by the representatives of each community like the United Nations. Theo visits some of the places in his list the same day he reaches S.F. like the Golden Gate Bridge and Park, the Pier 39 and the San Francisco Zoo and Gardens and went to bed tomorrow he would go to one maybe two places in his list and head to Alcatraz. There he would meet Kai a werecat something (Theo couldn’t remember if she was a cougar, jaguar, tiger or what just that it was a feline) and from there she would take him to the pack.  
The next day Theo wake up early and went to the SFMOMA only and spent his whole morning there, then to the ex-prison bought a ticket to a guided tour and when the time to meet Kai was right at the corner he went to the already design stop to search for her or more like her to him since he knew nothing about the girl other than the cat side.  
Once Kai had find him and took him back to where the pack stayed he meet Alina and her husband (the ones in charge of the pack in S.F.) and they offered him a place to stay there while he visited the place and Kai as his guide (which didn’t make the girl all that happy).  
Theo stayed for 4 more days at San Francisco (5 in total) touring and enjoying the company of the pack. Alina adored him, which according to Derek was not a surprise she had a thing form damaged and lost strays and she was crazy about Laura and Talia so the fact that he came with the recommendation of a Hale made him instantly family thing that didn’t happen with her husband Colton who was not that fan of Theo since he had discloser his past. According to Alina, it wasn’t personal to him and more an issue with her husband. She told him that Colton had grown up in a very strict family and that his sister had killed herself because she couldn’t keep living in a family that closed so the whole murder sister and going completely off the rail really clash with him but he still he was perfect gentleman with Theo and the only other person he deals with is Kai and well their relationship was insane. From the point of view of any stranger, they hated each other, from Theo or Kai’s P.O.V they were an inconvenient in life and from Alina’s they were in love but in denial which was even more ludicrous to Theo. ’Seriously people still do the whole “I like you, so I bully you?’ Theo though the first time Alina had told him her theory of them liking each other, he had nothing against her she was alright but Theo wasn’t interest in **any** kind of romantic relationship and she was pissed by the fact that she was forced to be Theo’s guide but in general they got along well when they were outside.  
Nolan was mad at him because he posted a photo of the pack and one of just him and Kai touring but he wasn’t invited to the “big scape adventure” as he called it but some strangers did and as much as Nolan denied it the fact that he got in a quarrel with Liam and company didn’t help so Nolan was out of the picture for the moment. Cora promised to meet him in Canada and he knew Peter was back at Beacon Hills since Malia had pretty much kick him out of her and Scott place which meant that Derek was on edge with the presence of his uncle so he was free to do as he pleased without keeping everybody inform of his plans and thanks to that he was able to enjoy the last day of his trip to San Francisco in peace and that also include Kai thanks to a meeting that her pack was having so he enjoyed his alone time and got ready to get back on the move he didn’t have any major plans until Canada where he would take his time again and finally Alaska.  
Everything ends smoothly for Theo he reaches Canada without inconvenience there he met Avan a warlock that runs away from his family and coven a few years ago because according to him “they were all insane and toxic” and live on his own. They click instantly and just like with Derek they became a family in no time. Cora visits him there with her new boyfriend Karl, a German human that she had been seeing for a while and Derek knew nothing about so he was very hush topic but they just spent 2 days there and left and now it was time for Theo to continue to his final destination.  
He would get a job and a place in Alaska and only go to B.H. to visit the others. In the last minute, Avan had joined Theo in his trip to Alaska is not like he had a lot of things tieing him to Canada and he wanted to explore more and knew more about Theo his supernatural side and human.  
Avan´s coven had heard about the Dread Doctors and the chimeras but had never met one and was intrigued. Theo was very impressed with Avan knowledge of the supernatural world he knew more than enough and Derek and Deaton too but Avan was different he wasn't interested in any of that but he learned easily and his coven was obsessed with all kinds of knowledge they could get and he was forced to study everything until he left and because of that everything he knew was objective and raw not biased and taint by the source like it was the case with the Dread Doctors and Derek and Deaton or full of mistakes and gaps like it was the case with Mason and Stiles “facts” that Theo more than once wondered if they keep considering novel like Twilight and conspiracy blogs as legit sources. But that wasn’t the case with Avan and he was great to hang around he was technically a human and live as one he knew pop culture references but still knew about the underground world that Theo was bound too and understood the weight it came with being part of thanks to his magic. He was the best of the two worlds. Theo had Derek full time for the supernatural (not that he didn’t support of helping him with the human side) and Avan for the human side without hiding like he did with Caith or teaching him and being a sort of deity like with Nolan.  
It was almost time for summer break and Theo was all caught up with school so unless his teachers went crazy on their asses he would be able to enjoy the break completely. He could take Avan to meet Kai and Caith they could even go to Beacon Hills and annoyed Derek that was always fun. Who know they still had one week and a half to survive before that and with their luck, a zombie apocalypse could always attack or something like that and ruin everything but Theo hope that being away from the trouble magnet that was Beacon Hills he would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always all feedback is appreciated and encourage and feel free to live as many comments as you guys want with all your ramblings about anything or what a horrible human being I'm for the delay anything... I deserved it.


	12. on hold for a while

Hello everyone... I haven't given up on this but even though I was hoping that reducing my work hours would help with my free time I didn't and I know this might not be of any relevance to you but I want to explain what is going on with my life. First school is a mess right now and I have no mental peace there, then I decide to use my increase payment and free time to open a business of my own with eco-friendly beauty products and that has been NUTS I didn't know it was going to be so consuming and if that's not enough my cousin is having a baby and all my family is all over the place with the excitement and sadly one of my uncles after being very sick just past away this Monday so there's also that. I will do my best to post at least once a month more if possible but I don't want to make any promises that I might not be able to keep. so please don't give up on me... yet. Anyways I will pick up the pace with everything to post as soon as possible. 

 

Nice day.


End file.
